My trick for Your treat
by PiNky Sw3ar
Summary: Brittany and Santana are at santana's house while her parents aren't home handing out candy to trick or treaters watching movies when Brittany decides to change the meaning of 'trick or treat. My First fanfic so be nice R/R please


"Britt-Britt can you please get this one I've handed out candy to the damn kids twice already and everytime I open the door they throw something at me."

Santana says looking over on the opposite side of the couch at her best friend who is scrunching her nose at her puzzled but then just giggles at her with a huge grin,

"Maybe they keep throwing things at you because you keep telling them they can only have the candy you don't like which is all the good stuff."

Santana huffs and rolls her eyes while crossing her arms over her chest in mock offence.

"Hey my parents were the ones that bought the candy so that gives me first dibs on all of it basically."

She says a matter-of-factly turning to face Brittany and sticks her tongue out at her, Brittany laughs at her childishness for a moment before the doorbell rings again signaling yet another trick or treater waiting for their candy. Brittany hops off the couch and walks around it before leaning down over the back rest and grabbing the huge Halloween bowel of candy that's sitting beside Santana but as soon as she lifts it over the couch Santana grabs her wrist and looks her dead in the eye with the utmost seriousness.

"Whatever you do don't let them take my Reeses'."

The blonde snorts at the ridiculous request and heads for the door while saying over her shoulder,

"Think of the children San they need them more then you!"

Brittany reaches for the doorknob and hears Santana's weak come back,

"You calling me fat Ms. I can eat anything I want?"

"Not at all Sanny."

The blonde finally opens the door after yet another trick or treater instead of ringing the doorbell beats on the door like a crazy person, the door opens and she looks down on three little kids one in a spider man costume, one little girl in a ballerina outfit, and lastly a little girl in a cheer leaders outfit, all three staring up at her in confusion and with slight worry in the little kids voice she says.

"Where's Santana? Did you eat her?"

Brittany chokes out a strained laugh and quickly shakes her head 'no' while a light blush spreads upwards from her neck at the accusation and in her mind double meaning.

They stare at her for a moment more and then the little girl in the cheer leader outfit furrows her brows and she steps ahead of the other two children like she's squaring Brittany up for a battle over the candy she's holding.

"So are you gonna give us the candy or just stand there blondy?"

Brittany's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets at how much like Santana this little firecracker is and it's almost scary to see, She quickly regains composure and hands the bowel out to the kids to let them choose whatever they want and they do so enthusiastically and their attitude towards her completely changes into a greedy frenzy.

"You should feel lucky I was the one to open the door instead of Santana or else you wouldn't have any of this candy.

She says around a giggle pulling the bowel back inside and closing the door with a sigh as she walks back to the couch Santana is lounging on watching another one of the various scary movies they have picked out for the night.

"You didn't let those rugrats take all the good stuff did you?"

Santana mumbles around a mouth full of popcorn turning towards her friend a moment later her eyes follow and she notices the slight pink tint to Brittany's cheeks and Santana furrows her brows questioningly,

"Whah..?"

Is all she manages to get out through the cheek full of popcorn and Brittany tilts her head adorably with a little glint of adoration in her eyes as Santana's mouth lazily chews the excessive amount of popcorn that still remains in her mouth making her cheeks pooch out like a chipmunk.

"You're adorable."

Brittany says with a growing grin exposing her canines and Santana tries to gulp down the rest of her mouth full without choking because Brittany somehow transformed from her giddy kid on Halloween self to this tempting vixen standing in front of her and it's got her head spinning and she tries to remain calm and cool so the beautiful blonde doesn't notice the guilty look in her eye that someone could actually swim in her panties already just by her grinning at her inwardly cursing herself for getting so worked up over a fucking smile. Santana musters up as much of her snarkieness as she can before finally speaking again.

"How the hell is shoveling in popcorn adorable?"

_There you go san good job._

She inwardly pats herself on the back and a smug grin spreads across her plump butter covered lips and she notices Brittany's eyes drop down to her lips just then and she reflexively lets her tongue venture out to try and lick away the excess butter, dropping her head down slightly to avoid Brittany's piercing stare that makes her worried that if she keeps her gaze on her for too long that Brittany will see everything she's thinking in this moment and then there goes movie night all together… Santana's eyebrows furrow as she tries to figure out why she's trying to save a scary movie night when Brittany is here and staring at her like she wants to devour her like she has already done to the rest of the popcorn while Brittany was dealing with the rugrats.

Brittany plops down beside her with the blush still intact and Santana realizes she still doesn't know why but before she can ask her question Brittany turns to her with a mischievous grin and giggles before saying.

"You wanna know what one of the kids asked me?"

Santana scans her face a bit hesitant to ask the answer to that little question but she figures what the hell,

"What's that britt-britt?"

Brittany stares down for a moment with a slight grin tugging at her lips before she finally glances back up at the expectant chocolate orbs staring back at her,

"They asked me if I ate you."

She says in a lower tone then the initial question and Santana literally chokes on her breath for a moment before releasing a breathy laugh and tries to hide the blush that's making her face feel like it's on fire and she peaks over at Brittany through hooded eyes and notices the tips of her ears are bright red and she doesn't feel as embarrassed anymore and she again tries to laugh it off and says.

"What did you tell them?"

She manages to finally spit out and she sneaks another quick peak at the blondes face and notices the mischievous grin pull at her lips again and her eyes travel up to meet Santana's and they lock on without wavering.

"I told them…."

She all but whispers and scoots closer to the brunette and leans forward to where her lips are ghosting against Santana's ear,

"I did."

Brittany whispers seductively into the shell of Santana's ear sending a shiver down her spine and a new wave of arousal pulling between her thighs and she fully turns to her friend,

"Well, now we have an issue because you just lied to those kids."

Santana husks leaning back on the arm of the couch and the black tank top she is wearing slides up the slightest bit past the waistband of her tiny cheer shorts exposing the most delicious sliver of caramel flesh Brittany has seen all night and she grins evilly as stares down at the newly reviled skin and bites her lip.

"Now how did I do that san?"

Her own voice lowering with arousal as she begins to pull Santana's legs up on the couch and parts them enough so she can maneuver herself between them , Santana inhales sharply at the sensation of Brittany's body pressing into her core,

"B-b-because you ha-haven't eaten mah-me…"

She say between breathy pants and her head falls back against the couch yet again as Brittany grinds her hips rhythmically against her increasingly sensitive center playfully as she plants her hands on either side of Santana's shoulders and lowering herself down to whisper yet again in her ear.

"Trick or Treat san?"

Santana's eyes flutter open thinking she heard wrong but when she sees the blondes serious yet seductive expression another wave hits her and she can't figure out how to speak so she just lets slip an embarrassingly needy whimper and Brittany's eyes grow even darker at the sound and she lowers her face down to Santana's neck and places wet open mouthed kisses down the column and stops at her pulse point and gives it extra attention letting her tongue slip between her lips and swirl around the point and Santana gasps as the flesh is being sucked into Brittany's mouth and she aggressively clamps her teeth down on the flesh before letting it go and smoothing over the tender flesh with her tongue and she makes her way back up to Santana's ear and asks one more time.

"Trick or treat?"

Santana's hips buck at Brittany's hot breath against her ear and she doesn't know how long she can stand the teasing so she decides to play along with Britts little game and she whispers,

"Treat?"

Santana feels Brittany grin against her skin before she nips playfully at her ear and pulling back to gaze at the clearly flustered Latina beneath her and Santana grabs onto her shoulders before she can get too far.

"Wait where are you going?"

Brittany grins down at the girl before plunging in and capturing Santana's lips between her own and seconds later gliding her tongue along Santana's bottom lip begging for entrance which she quickly gains and she explores her mouth for a moment or two before pulling away and whispering hotly into the Latina's ear,

"Gotta go in order san I have to show you my trick first."

Santana lets a shaky breath escape without realizing she was holding it and she stares up into the fierce stormy blues staring down at her and she just nods willing to do whatever trick Brittany wants to do on a whim.

Brittany sits up and slides off the couch leaving a confused and flustered Santana laying there watching her every move as she walks around the couch to grab something and when she returns Santana notices the object in her hand and she quirks an eyebrow up at her,

"Trust me you are gonna love this trick."

Brittany husks while lowering herself back down on the couch and the object comes into view and Santana notices the orange wrapper and more confusion flashes across her face,

"Um, Britt why do you have a Reeses?"

She all but whispers as a smug grin takes residence on Brittany's face as she starts to unwrap the chocolate cup and glances down at the Latina for a moment,

"Take your shirt off."

Brittany all but demands and Santana sits up immediately ripping off the fabric and begins to lightly pant again do to dominant Brittany taking charge and before she can wonder anymore Brittany is shoving her back against the couch and straddling her hips in a heartbeat while at the same time tearing her own shirt off in the process and at this Santana's hands fly up to grip onto the blondes hips, breathing heavily awaiting Brittany's next move.

Brittany holds the chocolate in her hand now that it's unwrapped and she leans forward again and whispers into Santana's ear,

"I'm going to melt this chocolate without even putting it in the microwave."

Santana shivers with arousal and she licks her lips almost impatiently waiting to taste the silky chocolate but more than that she desperately wants to taste it combined with the sweetness of Brittany's skin and the thought alone is making her mouth water almost animalistically, and she watches as Brittany brings the chocolate to her neck and just like that Santana's skin is on fire and she feels as the chocolate begins to melt when it comes in contact with her scorching flesh and Brittany drags the cup down the column of her neck and stops just below her collar bone and her eyes lift to gaze at Santana,

"Bra off, now."

Santana does as she's told with no qualms what so ever and she tosses her bra over onto the floor in a hurry and she glances up at the blonde who is hovering over her half exposed body with a wicked grin as she begins to move the cup once more down the valley between the Latinas breasts at an agonizing pace and it's literally driving Santana insane and she knows that her panties are completely ruined now.

Once the cup is to the waist band of Santana's shorts Brittany lifts if up and pops the remaining bit into her mouth and quickly eating it before she lowers herself down to the Latina's ear once more and whispering,

"Now you can have your treat."

Santana's breath hitches in her throat at the sound of Brittany's smooth voice as her hot breath graces her neck just before she lets her tongue slip out and connect to Santana's neck at the starting point of the chocolate, she makes her way down the path she made by switching from licking biting and kissing and repeats until she reaches her breasts and she veers away from the path to give her left boob her full attention by circling her stiffened nipple with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth and flicking over it with her tongue, then switching over and doing the same to the other boob. Santana's back begins to arch and writhe beneath her and she smiles around the erect bud before moving back down to the path of chocolate that remains and licks her way down to the waist band of the offending article of clothing, she hooks her thumbs under the elastic and pulls it down enough to get the point through to Santana and the Latina lifts her hips up enough so the blonde can pull the shorts along with her panties down her smooth legs and tossing them to the floor with the rest of her clothes, with her center now fully on display Santana pants out a mumbled moan at the look on Brittany's face because It literally looks like she's going to pounce on her and devour her whole (pun intended) she moans at the thought.

"Please Britt." She moans embarrassingly needy sounding but at this point she figures what the fuck she is needy and wants Brittany to stop teasing and get on with her 'treat' but before she can utter another word Brittany's head is lowering itself down to her glistening heat and Santana closes her eyes in anticipation.

Brittany stares down at Santana's wet center a moment and smiles at the fact that she got her this worked up with just a chocolate trail, then she leans in and presses a firm kiss to her folds and continues kissing down the length of her center kissing softer and softer the lower she goes before finally allowing her tongue to part her lips and slide through the liquid heat and stop once she finds her throbbing bundle and she circles her tongue around it drawing out every sensation she can as Santana's hands fly out and her fingers tangle in her blonde hair and pushing herself further into Brittany's mouth as her stomach muscles start to flex and ripple as she gets higher and higher to her release. Brittany slides her tongue down to her opening and slowly pushes into her and she feels as Santana's grip gets tighter and her back arches completely off the couch and a loud moan escapes her plumped lips and she slides her tongue deeper inside and feels as Santana's walls clench around her tongue, she lifts her hand up and starts rubbing meticulous tight circles around her clit and with a couple more thrusts of her tongue and a firm push on her sensitive nub, Santana's body goes completely still as all of her muscles clench as she plummets over her peak and the wave of her orgasm almost blinds her, she slumps into the couch and breathes heavily until she can get her heart rate back to normal as Brittany makes her way back up her body and lays herself on top of Santana's shaking body with a huge smug grin on her gorgeous face and a sheen of Santana's juices covering her lips and before she can lick them Santana's hands grab onto the back of her neck and pulls her forward crashing her lips against Brittany's and moaning at the taste of herself along with chocolate that's now invading her own mouth as Brittany's tongue ventures past her lips and explores Santana's. Santana pulls her closer while her body still shakes from aftershock of her amazing orgasm and she smiles into the kiss as she pulls away from the blonde who gives her a questioning look.

"Trick or treat huh?"

Brittany blushes and rolls her eyes as she stares down at the Latina for a moment before she pulls her lip between her teeth, she leans in and gives Santana's lips a quick peck before pulling back to look at her.

"You got your candy didn't you?"

Santana's eyes widen for an instant before a blush creeps up to her cheeks and a dopey smile tugs at her lips,

"You used my favorite candy."

Brittany licks her lips and scans down the naked body beneath her then her eyes land back on Santana's for a moment before she says barely above a whisper,

"It's my favorite candy now too."

Santana blushes and she smiles up at the beautiful blonde before pulling her back in to attach her lips with her own and she relishes in the different tastes that swim around in her mouth a mixture of her own arousal, chocolate, and the sweetness that is all Brittany. All of a sudden the doorbell sounds throughout the house and Santana pulls back with a groan as they hear outside the door,

"Trick or treat!"

And a blush spreads across both of their faces and finally they burst out laughing as Brittany stands from the couch to allow Santana put her clothes back on as she makes her way to the door with the candy bowl smiling the entire way there.


End file.
